1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a measurement circuit for a modular system of cells electrically connected in series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation of some modular electrical systems made up of series-connected cells can be optimized, especially if the number of cells is relatively large, if it is easy to monitor the operation of each cell and thus if it is possible to carry out measurements on an individual cell or, failing this, on a small group of cells within the same system. This may be the case, for example, for modular accumulator battery, supercapacitor, superconverter or other type systems made up of cells whose individual performance may need to be monitored.
Although it may appear simple in theory, implementing a circuit able to carry out such measurements, for example electrical voltage measurements on each cell, is complicated if the number of elements is large. The large number of measurement wires then required usually leads to relatively complex implementations involving the use of switching means requiring a large number of switching units. As a result, especially if the switching means are of the electromagnetic type, these circuits have been little used, most often only in specific applications in which they are virtually indispensable.
The invention therefore proposes a measurement circuit for a modular system of cells electrically connected in series each constituted by one or more elements producing, accumulating or converting electrical energy, in particular electrical accumulator battery cells.